Love in Venice
by Byun Annisa
Summary: Kedatangan Baekhyun ke Italia untuk bertemu dengan sang ayah yang berkerja di Venice. Semua berjalan lancar hingga Chanyeol muncul sebagai orang yang menemani Baekhyun dalam cerita nya di kota romantis Venice Italia. Dari sanalah tuhan mulai memainkan skenario nya mempertemukan kedua hati yang sama-sama terjebak dalam satu situasi, yaitu jatuh cinta. CHANBAEK/YAOI/BOYSLOVE/
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya ketika angin dari kota Venice menerpa wajah nya.

Pipi merah muda itu tidak berhenti mengulum senyuman ketika mengingat mimpinya untuk menginjakan kaki di kota romantis ini dapat tercapai.

Ya ini hari yang sudah sangat di tunggu tunggu oleh Baekhyun dapat menghirup udara segar Venice, menginjakan kaki di Marco Volo Airport, dan ingin segera bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Baekhyun segera merogoh tasnya tidak butuh waktu lama tangan itu menemukan handphone berwarna merah nya. Hanya satu orang yang harus di hubungi nya, ayah.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir nya ketika dering tunggu dari panggilan masih terdengar.

"_Ciao_." sapa suara lelaki paruh baya di seberang sana.

"Ayah! Baekhyun di sini di Venice ayah!" Baekhyun tidak dapat menutupi antusias nya bagaimana hatinya benar benar merasa sangat senang.

"Oh sayang! Dimana posisi mu sekarang" ayah Baekhyun terkekeh senang saat mendengar suara anak manisnya itu.

"Marco Volo airport!"

"Ayah cepat aku sangat rindu ayah tahu." lanjut Baekhyun dengan manja.

"Sabar sayang, sebentar ok."

Panggilan terputus ketika ayah Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia sedang siap siap untuk menjemput putra nya itu.

.

.

"Ayah!" Baekhyun berlari menuju pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan walau sudah berusia 53 tahun itu.

"Putra manjaku" sang ayah membalas pelukan putra nya sambil sesekali menciumi wangi rambut Baekhyun.

6 tahun lamanya Baekhyun harus menahan rindu terhadap sosok pria yang sekarang tengah memeluk nya ini.

Yang tadinya hanya bisa saling tatap lewat layar handphone kini Baekhyun bisa menyentuh pria yang sangat berarti dalam hidup nya.

"Ayah, Baekhyun sangat rindu." Baekhyun masih betah memeluk ayah nya bahkan ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya pada leher sang ayah.

"Sama sayang, ayah juga rindu."

"Tapi yang lebih penting dari rindu, kita harus berhenti berpelukan seperti ini. Sebentar lagi jam kerja ayah, kita harus cepat sayang."

.

.

Setelah melihat Venice secara langsung kini Baekhyun percaya bahwa kota ini memang cocok di juluki sebagai kota di atas air.

Di perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal ayah tadi Baekhyun dapat melihat beberapa gondola sedang berlayar.

Rasa kagum tidak henti hentinya terlihat dari mata lelaki berusia 21 tahun itu.

Mimpi nya benar benar jadi nyata venice di depan mata nya sekarang, ini adalah kesempatan yang mungkin hanya datang sekali dalam hidupnya bisa mengunjungi kota tempat ayah nya bekerja.

Sebelum dapat melihat dengan nyata kota yang terkenal dengan kanal kanalnya ini Baekhyun sangat harus bersabar untuk bisa ada di tempat ini.

Selain biaya yang tidak sedikit, juga karena ibunya yang belum siap melepas Baekhyun jauh ke kota yang terletak di timur laut Italia ini.

Tapi dengan uang yang sudah ia kumpulkan dari masih sekolah menengah atas hingga bayaran bekerja di salah satu restoran di Seoul, dan kekuatan untuk meyakinkan perempuan yang telah melahirkan nya itu Baekhyun berhasil.

Sekarang venice dengan kanal yang indah pada malam hari dapat di saksikan secara nyata oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

Yunho menatap putra nya yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun jendela apartemen.

Yunho tahu Baekhyun pasti sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk memulai petualangan di kota romantis ini.

Hampir setengah jam Baekhyun masih belum jenuh memandangi perahu perahu yang sedang berlalu lalang di kanal sana.

"Ingin turun, sayang?" Tanya sang ayah.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat, Yunho terkekeh.

"Tapi ayah tidak bisa menemanimu sayang."

"Baekhyun bisa jalan jalan sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun sambil kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Kau tahu ayah belum bisa melepas mu menyusuri kota sendiri, yang bahkan belum sampai dua jam kau mendarat di sini sayang."

Baekhyun merenggut, Yunho yang melihat itu terkekeh kecil.

Otak nya seketika berfikir bagaimana cara agar putra manjanya ini tidak keluar dari apartemen dengan seorang diri.

"Kau sungguh ingin pergi sekarang?" Tanya Yunho lagi, Baekhyun kembali mengangguk-anggukan kepala nya.

"Ingin pergi dengan teman ayah?" Tanya Yunho santai, tangan berselancar pada layar handphone nya mencari cari kontak teman yang bisa di percayai nya untuk menemani Baekhyun.

"Seumuran dengan ayah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Manik Yunho kembali menatap Baekhyun, " kau keberatan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ayolah ayah, pasti rasa nya sangat canggung mengelilingi venice dengan pria seumuran ayah." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi jika pria itu ayah Baekhyun tidak keberatan." Cengirnya

Yunho terkekeh. "Ayah harus bekerja sekarang, jadi tunggu saja pria itu akan datang sebentar lagi." Ucap Yunho sambil mencium kening putra nya.

Sebelum mencapai pintu Yunho membalikan badan nya. "Chanyeol nama pria yang akan menemanimu nanti, sayang." Ucap Yunho sebelum tubuh besar nya hilang di balik pintu.

Baekhyun menatap kembali keluar jendela. Fikirnya tidak apa berjalan jalan di calleta ditemani dengan teman ayah nya yang diyakini Baekhyun pasti berumur sama dengan ayah nya.

Intinya ia tidak boleh menyia-yiakan kesempatan untuk bersenang senang di kota kanal ini.

Otak nya sudah memikir kan tempat mana yang akan menjadi tujuan utama nya nanti.

Tanpa tahu bahwa Tuhan sedang menciptakan skenario permainan untuk dua hati, yang tengah terjebak dalam satu situasi yang sama yaitu, jatuh cinta.

.

.

TBC

Lanjut gak ya ?

Ciao = Halo


	2. Chapter 2

5 daftar tempat yang wajib di kunjungi di Venice

( St Mark's Square )

( Rialto Bridge )

( Gallerie dell'Accademia )

( St Mark's Basilica )

( Ponte dei Sospiri )

Dari semua daftar tempat di atas Baekhyun hanya pernah mendengar Ponte dei Sospiri atau Jembatan Desah, itupun dia hanya tau dari salah satu acara tv traveling.

Pembawa acara mengatakan Jembatan Desah adalah salah satu tempat yang wajib di kunjungi jika bertandang ke Vanice, apalagi bila datang bersama dengan pasangan.

Ada mitos yang mengatakan bahwa jika sepasang kekasih berciuman di bawah jembatan maka cinta mereka akan abadi.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis nya, rasa ingin mendatangi jembatan desah muncul tapi sedikit ragu juga.

Pasti banyak orang yang datang kesana dengan pasangan mereka. Dan yang benar saja masa Baekhyun harus datang dengan teman ayah nya yang di yakini nya pasti berumur tidak jauh beda dengan umur ayah nya. Tidak nyambung sekali menurut Baekhyun.

Melihat orang lain berciuman di bawah jembatan sedangkan dia sendiri hanya bisa memandangi keindahan jembatan desah ditemani lelaki parubaya.

.

.

Tau dari hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari pada gaji di bayar lepas dari tanggal yang seharusnya, adalah menunggu.

Tau harus menunggu hampir satu jam seperti ini dari tadi Baekhyun akan pergi sendiri saja.

Lelet sekali teman ayah nya ini, kepala Baekhyun hampir berasap rasanya. Tidak tahu apa Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar memenuhi galeri handphone nya dengan picture keindahan kota romantis ini.

"Aku hitung sampai sampai sepuluh masih tidak datang ya terpaksa-"

Knock-

Sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat ketika mendengar ketokan dari pintu luar, pasti teman ayah nya Baekhyun yakin.

Dan begitu pintu terbuka tau Baekhyun menemukan apa. Seorang pria tinggi dengan jeans dan kaos hitam polos.

Dan wow dia menggunakan sepatu dari salah satu brand yang Baekhyun tau terkenal dengan harga nya yang luar biasa itu. Baekhyun meringis memikirkan jika dia bisa memiliki itu mungkin harus mengumpulkan gaji nya selama dua tahunan, mungkin.

"Maaf cari siapa ya?"

Dan pandangan Baekhyun jatuh pada manik berwarna coklat itu. Jika Baekhyun menelisik lebih jauh pria ini memiliki hidung mancung, garis rahang yang menurut Baekhyun rumayan tegas.

Pria tinggi itu mengulurkan tangan nya. "Baekhyun bukan, anak dari Yunho"

Tunggu, pria ini tau bahwa dia adalah anak dari Yunho. Baekhyun melebarkan bola matanya ketika terlintas pemikiran bahwa dari sekian banyak pria hot di dunia ini dan salah satunya sedang berdiri di depan nya ini adalah teman dari ayah nya.

Ya Tuhan yang benar saja.

.

.

Baekhyun sesekali melirik pria yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan nya di samping nya ini.

Baekhyun benar benar merasa mungil berada di samping pria tinggi ini.

"Sudah memikirkan tempat mana yang mau kau kunjungi pertama?"

Suara berat Chanyeol berhasil membuat debaran jantungnya semakin keras entah kenapa menurut Baekhyun suara Chanyeol mulai berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantung nya.

Sebelum menjawab Baekhyun kembali membuka catatan yang tersimpan di handphone nya.

Sebenar nya Baekhyun juga masih bingung tempat mana yang ingin ia kunjungi pertama.

"Ingin rekomendasi dari ku?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepala nya di saat dia tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol juga sedang melihat catatan di handphone nya, perbedaan tinggi badan mereka yang kontras membuat Chanyeol harus menundukkan badan nya.

Kepalanya yang sejajar dengan kepala Baekhyun membuat jarak mereka benar benar dekat.

Tahu bukan apa yang terjadi ketika Baekhyun menolehkan kepala nya sedikit saja.

Dan yang terjadi sekarang adalah bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang bersentuhan langsung dengan pipi Chanyeol.

Kedua nya sama terdiam. Chanyeol yang masih menatap handphone Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun melebarkan bola matanya dengan detak jantung yang bertambah cepat.

Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik badan nya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"M-mmaaf ... Kau ... Maksudku aku tidak tahu kau berada tepat di samping ku, jadi semua terjadi begitu saja, jadi itu bukan salah bibir ku kan..." Baekhyun menundukkan kepala nya dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, dalam hati ia tidak berhenti mengumpati detak jantung yang berdetak seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Santai saja Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah tangan nya dan meletakan nya di atas kepala Baekhyun. Ia mengusap rambut hitam halus itu, menenangkan si mungil.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan mu, oke." Kepala Baekhyun terangkat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti menenangkan nya itu.

"Bagaimana jika sore ini kita hanya melihat lihat saja dulu, lalu besok kita akan datangin tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi itu."

Baekhyun mengangguk kan kepalanya benar. Lagipula ia masih belum yakin dengan tempat mana yang jadi destinasi pertamanya.

.

.

Indah adalah kata yang mewakilkan ketika air kanal yang terkena pias dari lampu jalan.

Air yang terkena cahaya lampu jalanan terlihat berkilau seperti permata terlihat indah di mata Baekhyun.

Masih di tempat sama yaitu bingkai jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota Venice pada malam hari.

Jendela yang sengaja masih Baekhyun buka itu berhasil tertarik membuat angin malam masuk dan menyentuh wajah Baekhyun.

Pemandangan Venice pada malam hari jauh lebih indah dari pada siang tadi. Baekhyun mengetuk kan jemari nya pada bingkai jendela.

Memikirkan kejadian sore tadi, dimana ia mengenal pria tinggi bernama Chanyeol, yang tak dapat ia sangka adalah teman dari ayah nya.

Jujur sampai sekarang wajah Chanyeol masih terbayang di pikirannya, bahkan otak nya tak berhenti memikirkan Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun tidak lupa bagaimana rasa nya detak jantung nya yang berdetak keras untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia tidak asing lagi dengan semua ini.

Hanya saja Baekhyun harus membatasi dirinya, semua ini, ia dengan perasaan nya tidak boleh lebih dari ini.

Rasa tertariknya dengan Chanyeol harus di hentikan, jantungnya yang berdetak untuk Chanyeol tidak boleh di rasakannya lagi.

.

.

TBC

Hayo kenapa Baekhyun gak boleh jatuh hati sama Chanyeol?

Yang mau kenal dan berteman dengan saya bisa lewat IG ya Byunannisa . Karena saya aktif 24jam di IG .

Di chap depan ada kejutan yang menanti ekekek.


End file.
